1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymers useful in cosmetic, pharmaceutical and agricultural formulations, and more particularly, to charge imbalanced polyelectrolyte compositions useful in such applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic formulations using maleic anhydride interpolymers and/or amphoteric polymers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,128; 3,684,776; and 4,985,487. However, it is desired to provide new and improved polymer compositions which can find particular application in shampoo and hair fixative and conditioner products.